


Love the Way You Hate

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: "I hate you."She did. The rage and fury in her eyes went far deeper than even Worst's, when Worst had been trying very pointedly, with all her heart to kill him.
Relationships: Accelerator/Misaka Mikoto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Love the Way You Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).

He needed to be punished. He needed to _hurt._ Just thinking of his face—that pale unnatural whiteness, that callous slash of a grin—or the roughness of his voice—_Pleased to meet you,_ practically purring behind her—was equal parts terrifying and infuriating, as even her sisters that he was killing acted like she was the crazy one for thinking they were human and not a mere experimental animal it was okay to kill.

Clones, they were clones, but like hell they didn't have feelings and thoughts and every person that thought it was okay to _kill_ them needed to die.

* * *

Accelerator never had any sort of conversation with the other Level 5, Misaka Mikoto, about anything concerning the sisters after she'd dragged Kamijou Toma into the situation to fight him and stop the Level 6 Shift experiment. He'd never even thought of hunting her up to tell her he'd since devoted all his energy to protecting the clones that were left.

Apparently, the _sisters_ had similarly thought it was none of her business because when they finally met again on a battlefield, the hatred and disgust and fear on the Railgun's face was unchanged from a night long ago when she'd fired a lethal voltage of electricity at him without even bothering to first say hello.

He blew her off. His duty was to the sisters and Last Order and Misaka Worst, not to the original. Misaka Mikoto was furious and loud in her fury, but she kept her lightning bolts and electromagnetically charged weapons pointed at the enemy, so he didn't much care.

* * *

"I hate you."

She did. The rage and fury in her eyes went far deeper than even Worst's, when Worst had been trying very pointedly, with all her heart to kill him.

"I hate you."

It was a litany that he didn't mind hearing. It was something he treasured but could barely accept that the sisters cared for him and did not express hatred for him and all he'd done to them. Last Order, their controller, had almost excused him the first time they'd met and it was enough to make him walk away and leave her for a time. (Another sin against them all. Every time he walked away, some idiot tried to hurt her.)

But this was perfect. He actually didn't have much interest in sex, but there was something about Misaka Mikoto wrapped around him, hating him intensely as she raked nails over his shoulders, bit pain into his shoulders, and he let her because there was no way at all he was going to let the sisters calculate his reflection while he had hate sex with their "older sister". It felt good to be hated, to be unforgiven, to hurt.

He may not have had much of a libido, but it apparently didn't cut out his instincts enough that he didn't know how to thrust into her so she arched her back and had to muffle her cry of pleasure. He swore; she dug her nails in deeper and looked at him with anger in her eyes, electricity tingling over his nerve endings, just curling off her bangs and skin in waves.

Not enough to kill him, not enough to dent his reflect if he was using it, but just enough to hurt him.

It brought him this close to the edge, hovering on the brink as he repeated the angle that seemed to hit her just right.

She bit her lip, tugged him close enough to whisper, "I hate you," one more time before they came.


End file.
